


Chasing Shadows

by dr_zook



Category: Mugen no Juunin | Blade of the Immortal
Genre: Drunk Sex, M/M, plotless wonder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-12
Updated: 2012-09-12
Packaged: 2017-11-14 02:42:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/510459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dr_zook/pseuds/dr_zook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This being a theory of what happened in volume 9 of the manga. Manji meets Magatsu, they share a drink (or two) and have sex. Yes, sometimes things can be so easy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chasing Shadows

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this some years ago, posted it over at my LJ. For my archiving pleasures I'm shoving some of my stories over here, taking the chance to slighly overwork them. But nothing dramatic. :)
> 
> Also, this is cheesy, as if I tried to work as much clichées into it as possible. You know how things are going, especially when you begin writing. XD

The two men sat cross-legged across each other. From time to time one of them would rise his cup of sake and take a sip.

Manji absently wondered, if it had been a good idea to ask Tatsubo for some liquor--for they were sitting in Manji's small chamber, one without any windows. And the temperature and humidity were increasing. Silently both had agreed in moving to his neighbour's room, which was more comfortable and they could even see each other while talking, thanks to the sparse light.

Magatsu was fanning himself with the folded sketch of Shira's kimono.

Manji felt like getting stewed. "In fact I don't have any time left," he drawled. "But I'll help you to avenge your girl, Magatsu." He leaned over and took away the other's paper to fan himself.

"We already had that," Magatsu said uneasily. It was obvious he wanted to drop that topic. He took another sip of sake and ran a hand over his head: the usually spiky black hair that always looked like exploded was now neatly braided.

"Yeah, but I think... it's strange. Yet with every word you say you remind me of myself. Sori that calculating bastard only trusts us not to jump his daughter Tatsubo, because we both lost our younger sisters. That's what I suppose, anyway," Manji rambled on. He silently sighed. _Damned warm evening, damned sake._ His tongue was definitly too loose; so he bit it.

Magatsu blinked. "But what's about... uhm, what's her name? Rin? I think she's quite young, still you chase her, let yourself been chopped up for her--"

"What, Rin? Gods, no," Manji chuckled. "That's weird. Before I slept it with her, I would, dunno, rather do it with... you?" He thought about it. _Yes, probably it would be like this._ He chuckled even more.

The young ronin's gaze darkened. Manji expected him to stand up and leave, because of this flat joke questioning his honor or some bullshit like that. But Magatsu just let his head drop back and closed his eyes to murmur something.

"Hn?" Manji asked, refilled and sipped his cup.

Magatsu turned his face again towards him and repeated with seriousness that made Manji swallow twice: "Would it be that bad?" Then he leaned forward to look straight into Manji's eyes.

"I--uhm, I--" Manji's mouth was suddenly dry, and his heart rate quickened. It must be the other's closeness, he mused. But did he hear Magatsu correctly? Did the younger swordsman just offer him an enjoyable tryst? "I am," Manji tried again, dropping his fan, his gaze not faltering despite Magatsu's insisting glare, "not sure, I have to admit."

Magatsu gave him a grin. "Would you like to prove?"

_Great,_ Manji thought, _the guy I wanted to kill not an hour ago tries to seduce me. No wait, he's not seducing at all. Rather offering._ He could turn it down, if he wanted to. Magatsu's attitude implied that there wouldn't be a drastic change in their relationship, no matter how he decided. It would be a thing of pressure and release--nothing of love and sweetness, issues Manji rather avoided to think about.

Manji reflected the other's grin. "Why not?" He grabbed Magatsu's kimono and shoved the collar from the Ronin's blue-clad shoulders.

"Wait," Magatsu hissed. He loosened the knot of his sash and dropped it, like it was something precious. Manji supposed it was a gift from his girl or something like this, and chose not to push the topic any further. Magatsu shedded his clothing and kneeled with nothing but his opened kimono riding low on his shoulders in front of Manji. Looked at him earnestly. "Your turn," he added with a smooth voice and a small smile that hovered between smug and curious.

Manji snorted and went further; while he disrobed completly he caught the appearance of the ronin in the corner of his eyes. Beneath the tight-fitting blue top was fair, hairless skin, not even a shade lighter than the colour of his face or arms. His torso was sinewy, and his neck and shoulders invited to take a bite. _Swordsmen are supposed to be in shape,_ Manji thought, his mouth watering. _Itto-ryu perhaps even more._

"Gods, if here was any more light, I would probably try to count all your scars," Magatsu suddenly stated amazed and licked his lips. "Some of them alone would have killed a man."

Manji chuckled. "Guess you're right. They weren't fun either. You know: though you can't kill me I feel everything. Every single damn cut off leg, arm or whatever. If I'm lucky, I pass out and wake up with my members in place again--like last time. But it fucking hurts." How? Well, try to imagine a cut off leg and you've got it.

When Manji was naked, Magatsu extended his arm to let his fingers shyly trail the scar tissue on the other's breast and abdomen. The other hand explored Manji's recently healed right arm.

"Does it still hurt?" Magatsu asked a bit concerned. Manji shook his head and Magatsu went on discovering. He had been right before: they didn't have very much light, so they could only see each other's silhouettes. The lamp in the chamber was nearly burnt down; so Magatsu compensated his lack of seeing by touching each and every scar. He seemed to be truly fascinated by them.

_Boys_ , Manji thought amused. The ronin's touch aroused him increasingly and he couldn't keep his own hands still. They began gliding over Magatsu's skull until they found the tie and fumbled it away. _Soft_ , Manji mused. _His hair looks so fierce, but instead it is incredibly soft._ Now it was unleashed and floated around Magatsu's head.

The younger swordsman hissed, curtly shook his head to throw back a stray strand and went on exploring the one-eyed's body.

"It's too slow, Taito," Manji eventually explained as he dropped his fingers onto Magatsu's shoulders to lean forward and inhale his scent. He nibbled at his throat, which made Magatsu hiss again and exhale a moan. Manji's hands slipped beneath the kimono and held the ronin at his shoulderblades as his mouth drifted downwards to close over Magatsu's left nipple.

Magatsu's hands were around Manji's neck, his thumbs stroking the hollow between his collarbones, but never pressing. His breath and pulse became agitated.

"Yes... hn, that's it," Magatsu groaned.

Manji's right hand wandered more south until it reached the impressive cock between Magatsu's legs, and spread the drops of pre-cum all over it.Magatsu's fingers clinged now to Manji's shoulders, his short-cut fingernails digging painfully into Manji's flesh. But he would endure for this promised to be fun.

After bathing Magatsu's other nipple and breathing softly over it to feel the younger man tremble Manji carefully dropped Magatsu onto the wooden floor, his hand still pumping and stroking the wild-haired man's prick. He could feel anticipation building up both in his own groin, still unattended, and in his partner's. His left touched carefully Magatsu's hypersensitive testicles and lower. He kissed the flat tummy before him, tasted the pearls of sweat there and growled: "You want that, too, Taito? Tell me."

"Yes, yes," Magatsu breathlessly chanted, his fingers clenching his kimono and his upper torso was writhing.

"What do you want?" Manji wickedly asked the soft, small black curls in front of him, before he bit Magatsu's joint of thigh and hip.

"Hnggh!" Magatsu exclaimed out of control. "Manji, you bastard! You know it... take me." He spreaded his smooth legs.

_Even your skin is soft, boy. Like everything of you._ Manji decided that Magatsu was ready enough, so he abandoned his already erect member to let his right wander again until it found the small cup containing Tatsubo's healing salve. He fetched it and put it between his own knees. Then he took Magatsu's left, creamy leg to throw it over his own shoulder and exposed the younger one's opening.

"Did you do this before?" Manji's deep rich voice asked. He had his doubts. And yes, Magatsu shook his head, almost beyond the ability to speak.

"Not this far," Magatsu groaned enchanted. "Please, Manji... do something."

So Manji obeyed, coated his index finger with salve and pryed Magatsu's entrance. The ronin's eyes flew open and he nearly screamed, but bit his own hand in time in order not to wake Tatsubo. So only muffled cries seeped out between Magatsu's fingers as Manji probed and prepared him carefully.

_It's been a long time since I did this,_ Manji thought. "Tell me, if I'm too fast, Taito. I would stop, if you want me to."

"Ha," escaped from Magatsu's throat. "Don't even... think about stopping." Then a soft cry. "I swear I'd kill you."

Manji chuckled and licked Magatsu's calf, which elicited a deep moan from the slender swordsman. His own erection was strengthened by this again; so Manji stroked some of the salve over it and rubbed its tip teasingly just against Magatsu's opening.

"You're a demon, Manji," Magatsu half-desperately hissed. He wound his right leg around Manji's hip and effortlessly pushed against him to literally impale himself. Manji groaned and hissed, and had to afford all his willpower not to just fuck the lithe body beneath and around him like some sex-starved animal.

Magatsu's left leg joined the other behind Manji's back, his fingers tried not to scratch the wooden floor underneath and therefore grabbed the crumpled kimono, that still clung to his arms. Manji was seated deeply within him and still tried to hold back his energy--otherwise he already would have plundered the younger man ruthlessly.

Magatsu was holding his breath and still trying to accept the feeling of another man's cock in his rear.

"Breathe, Taito," Manji told him. "Relax. That's the trick." And the younger one did his best to do so.

Manji was hovering above Magatsu's form, sweat dropping from his torso onto his partner's skin blending with the sweeter sweat of the ronin, whose tightness squeezed Manji's member mercilessly. Very slowly and carefully he tried to establish a suitable rhythm, but as soon as he closed his eyes he felt excitement, almost unbearable. It reminded him of the rush of blood he felt during combat and fighting in general. Images of who he ever fought for, who he ever fought against and who he ever fought together with swirled through his mind and distracted him. Not even Magatsu's confused and unhappy groaning underneath could bring him back.

But the slap of Magatsu's hand against his cheek could. Manji looked up with an asking face.

"What the hell are you doing?" the ronin demanded to know.

_You slapped me, boy,_ Manji mused, _I'm supposed to ask you._ Magatsu's eyes were glaring daggers at him, sweat-pearls dribbled down his temples, his throat and breast and he looked definitly a bit... pissed.

Embarassed Manji swallowed once and realized that his penis had flattened and slipped out of Magatsu's chasm. "Damn," he muttered, rolled off the younger man and closed his eyes, lying flat on his back. "Sorry," he added.

He couldn't see Magatsu's features soften, but heard him answer: "You think too much, Manji. That's your problem." He thought too much? _Heh, if Rin ever heard this, she would probably die laughing._ He chuckled and never expected the wet touch of the damp cloth Magatsu now cleaned his lax member with. Manji sharply drew in air, his eyes flew open and he flexed his neck to look down.

"Don't move," Magatsu ordered calmly. "If you thought we're done I'm afraid you're wrong." With those cryptic words he slightly smiled and went on removing the salve of Manji's penis. Unfortunately this sight only aroused Manji again and he started to moan. Magatsu's smile widened and he stated: "Very good. Otherwise we would have had a problem," and his torso rose from its crouched position to reveal his own proud erection still poking out between his dark nest of soft curls.

And without any further warning he descended onto Manji's cock, sucking, licking and caressing it for all he was worth.

"Taito!" Manji almost screamed. "Hnngh... gods... ah, yes!" Who would have known the ronin's expert abilities in pleasing other men? Those abilities made every other thought vanish from Manji's mind, and all he concentrated on now was the burning need that flared within his veins to center around his member, which got slicker with every lick and sip Magatsu took. The younger man even started to hum and the vibrations sent Manji higher and higher and higher.

Eventually Magatsu stopped his ministrations, and straddled Manji's thighs only to rock back and forth in a manner that almost made the lying man pass out, because of its erotic intensity and sight. Both men's testicles were rubbed together and Manji had to grab Magatsu's ankle.

"Too... much," he was able to mouth and went on groaning.

Magatsu licked his lips, moved to Manji's hips and just above the thick tip of his cock. It was throbbing and stiff, and Manji thought, now he had to die as Magatsu slowly sank down onto his crotch. Head thrown back, hand between his teeth and stroking his own erection, Magatsu looked ethereal. Fully seated the wild-haired ronin panted helplessly and blinked tears from the corner of his eyes.

"Don't think, Manji," he managed to order, his voice sighing and almost faltering. "Look at me... and just don't think."

_Oh yes, boy,_ Manji mused and drank up the sight of the slender man on top of him, who kept on stroking his length. _Why does he do this? I can almost feel his pain myself... is it some kind of punishment for he couldn't help his girl?_ He slowly tried to move his own hips, which produced a quite interesting angle for Magatsu, who now almost wailed in excitement.

"I told you... not to think," Magatsu whispered and started to rock his hips. Manji's hands wandered to the caressed penis and joined skillfully Magatsu's fingers. The ronin's eyes cracked open and he let out a moan of rapture: "Yes!"

It was still damn hot in their chamber and both were practically oozing sweat out of every pore. A brook flowed over Magatsu's defined breast and gleamed in the sparse light. Manji crossed his legs and rose his upper torso to tentatively embrace his still writhing and rocking partner, who didn't fight this intimate touch. His dark pink tongue savoured the unique taste and fragrance of Magatsu's skin, and bathed the nearest nipple.

Magatsu moaned even more, his rhythm now established and driving both towards their aim. His fingers raked over Manji's head, through his unruly hair. Manji growled and let his mouth wander to the Ronin's neck and throat. After Manji bit him softly, Magatsu drew his head back to be able to look straight into Manji's eyes. Their hips were moving in unison, the pressure was almost too much. Magatsu held Manji's face in place and decended to slowly kiss each scar he could find there.

_So soft, Taito,_ Manji thought. _Your lips are as soft as your heart. Baka._ He felt his own heart clench a bit, but he could handle that. "Saa," he asked cockyly, "you want to rock me into sleep?"

Magatsu abruptly stopped kissing, took off his kimono completely to throw it away, pushed Manji back down, leant over him and bit him into his shoulder. "Awake again?" he drawled and started to ride Manji's cock faster. He clung to the older man's shoulder, their skin everywhere slick with sweat, and started to drive them both near a frenzy.

Manji's fingers weren't idle, slipped swiftly between their abdomen and began to pump the ronin, matching his rhythm. Suddenly Magatsu's eyes closed shut, his body and all his muscles trembled, as he spilled his seed onto Manji's and his own skin. His incoherent piercing cry could have been Manji's name, but he wasn't too sure.

When Magatsu's anal muscles clamped down onto Manji's penis, their tightness almost shocked him and with a few last brutally pounding thrusts, that even stimulated Magatsu anew, who hung almost lifeless in Manji's arms, he plunged into the young ronin and finally came with grunt of profound pleasure.

Still clinging to Magatsu, Manji slipped out of him and broke down, heavily breathing and was glad, that at least also Magatsu had been close to blacking out. He tried to roll the ronin off his body, but Magatsu seemed to prefer this closeness. Manji sighed.

"Hey," he tried weakly and poked the younger man's shoulder. "Where's that cloth. I don't like getting sticky."

Magatsu only growled something incoherently and his arm remained extended over Manji's belly.

"Come on," Manji insisted, but realized that he would get no answer--at least for now. _Oh great,_ he thought once more. _He won't move again tonight. Heh, I have really worn him out._ Blindly he reached with his unoccupied hand (the other one smoothed back strands that disturbed Magatsu's breathing) around until he found that damned piece of cloth and wiped both of them somewhat clean.

"Manji," came Magatsu's sleepy voice, just before Manji was drifted off to sleep. "I guess you've got to think about your relationship with Rin again."

Manji was dumbfounded as Magatsu began to chuckle softly besides him.


End file.
